I, Merely Your Butler
by Silver Ecstasy
Summary: Sebastian switched places with Ciel. Ciel is now... One Hell Of A Butler. Who will fall for who first? Sebastian is the only one to remember their previous master/butler relation... He will go through quite a lot of emotions. /!\ Ciel x Sebastian /!\
1. Reverso

A/N: Please note that this takes place after season two of the anime. I hope you enjoy that new story of mine.

Disclaimer : I own nothing and do not make money of it.

**I, Merely Your Butler**

Chapter One : Reverso

A soft heat and light slowly got him out of his peaceful and relaxing slumber. He slowly rose to sit straight on the large bed, appreciating the good quality sheets' softness against his pale skin. He blinked a few times before coming to realisation.

Had he... Slept ?

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

Him, Sebastian Michaelis, had slept.

In his Master's bed.

He slowly got out of bed, which made him realise something odd.

His sight was lower than before, everything seemed bigger.

Frowning stressfully, he almost ran to the mirror.

As he could contemplate his reflection, his eyes widened with silent terror.

His hair had kept its usual style, and he still was as pale as before.

But the two details that shocked him most were the age he appeared to be and his eyes.

First of all he wasn't much taller than his Master. His features were still recognisable, but more child-like. His cheeks were rounder, his lips plump and pinkish and his frame more delicate.

The most shocking were his eyes: his left eye had not its usual dark shade of red, but a brownish one instead. It looked human.

And his right eye... It sheltered a well too known rune surrounded by a pleasant and vibrant violet colour.

He had a contract. In his right eye. Just like his Master.

As he was busy gaping at his very own reflection, three soft knocks could be heard from the door. Not knowing why anyone would knock at the door knowing his Young Master wasn't here, he remained silent, thinking the person behind the door would understand he wasn't here and go away.

Surprisingly, whoever it was chuckled and said in a low, pleasant purring voice "I know you're in there, Young Master."

Furrowing his eyebrows at the insolent teasing tone, Sebastian wondered who on earth would dare to address his Master in such a rude manner.

The knob was slowly turned and a breakfast tray was pushed inside.

What followed it left Sebastian speechless, breathless and for a very short moment, almost brainless.

Two slender white hands were elegantly pushing the tray. The person's paleness beat Sebastian's. It looked as though his skin was made out of porcelain.

His eyes were a teasingly, almost mocking, glowing red well fitting with the slitted deep black pupils fixed upon him. His hair was black, but as the light played with that elegant though slightly rebel hair some dark blue reflects could be perceived.

A relaxed and discreet smile curled delicately his pale lips as he walked to the breakfast table.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing.

As the man moved elegantly towards said table, he could take notice of how tall the man was, and so very slender. He was graceful, delicate and mannered, but obvious self-assurance emanated from him too.

That was ... Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive was a demon.

Plus, he was dressed as a butler, his clothes fitting his thin body perfectly.

Feeling the heavy gaze fixed upon him, the "butler" smiled without interrupting his precise actions.

"You might like to come forth, Young Master. Your tea will go cold if you don't."

It took a few minutes for Sebastian to realise the demon was talking to him, as there was no one else in the room. Ciel was actually addressing him as "young master".

He remained still, his expression now unreadable.

That could not be happening.

Apparently, Ciel was his butler, and he was the master. He wasn't a demon anymore, and wore the pact's rune in his right eye. Completely mute, he walked towards the slender man, slightly bothered by his short legs, and grabbed his right hand. Without changing his amused expression, the butler watched his master remove his glove from his hand, revealing the rune on his hand, similar to his Master's.

Sebastian gasped.

He raised his gaze to meet his butler's. For the first time in a long, long time, he didn't know what to say.

Ciel smiled.

"It seems there is something troubling you, Young Master. Can I help you?" he almost whispered, presenting the chair in front of the table where his breakfast was set.

Sebastian's stomach growled when the delicious smell of pancakes reached his nose. He frowned at the long lost sensation of hunger which twisted his stomach in an unpleasant way.

He slowly sat on the chair, thoughtful, as his new butler poured the tea.

A question haunted him. Something he had never thought about before. How should he call his "butler"?

It would be weird to call him "Ciel"... He shivered at the thought of it, thinking it was way too familiar. The reason for him shivering, he did not know. It was all new to him. His senses were dull compared to before, and he discovered new sensations with each passing second.

What curious event could've caused them to switch places?

He closed his eyes, arriving to the conclusion that he'd have to cope with that for the moment.

He started eating, marvelled by the food's quality, not leaving a crumb.

It was only after having finished that he noticed Ciel standing next to the recently made bed, folded clothes carefully sat on it.

Taking Ciel's shadow of a smile as an invitation to get closer, he came to sit on the bad, copying what his master and he used to do every morning, like a ritual. It was quite interesting to see from Ciel's point of view, and he felt awfully vulnerable and anxious.

It took him Ciel unbuttoning his shirt to know why he was anxious.

As the pale and slender fingers expertly took off his night shirt, a burning feeling invaded his cheeks and ears. His eyes widened at the sensation.

He was _blushing_.

He blushed even more as his brain jumped towards perverted thoughts, despite his efforts to contain it.

Ciel's voice took him out of his reverie.

"Are you feeling well, Master?"

With that he realised he had been fully clothed without even knowing it. He really had grown dull.

"...Yes."

He almost jumped at his own child-like voice.

His butler smiled and nodded politely.

"Allow me then to present today's schedule."

x end of ch.1 x

What do you think?


	2. Masquerade

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I will do my best not to disappoint you and make you stay with me until the end of this story. Please do not hesitate to throw your ideas in here, and thanks to some Guest for taking the initiative.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything and neither do I make money from it.

**I, Merely Your Butler.**

Chapter Two : Masquerade

Sebastian was annoyed by his body's reactions to Ciel's light touches when he adjusted his eyepatch.

Human feelings really were a bother. And also the fact that he had an adult's maturity.

He realised to what extent the world seen by one eye only was a pain. Seriously, how did Ciel to cope with that every single day?...

"Well then, Young Master. Shall we go? The carriage is waiting outside."

Sebastian slowly nodded and followed his butler.

As they sat in the carriage, he tried to stare at Ciel without him noticing, even though he knew his demonic senses wouldn't be fooled.

His flawless pale and delicate face fascinated him to the highest point.

'S_o that's what Cie... Young Master's face will look like..._'

His master would go from being cute to be _beautiful_.

He turned his gaze to the window, a bit surprised by his foolish thoughts, head rested on his hand, deciding he had been staring long enough already.

"You have been looking worried since this morning. Is there anything I can help you with, master? If that is the case, I'd gladly do it."

Sebastian cast a look from aside only to see Ciel's amused smile at his little master's unusual behaviour.

He scowled at the grinning butler, a part of him surprised at his moodiness.

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

Ciel bowed his head politely and remained silent. When the carriage finally stopped, he helped his master descending the vehicle.

"We ought to investigate on the case of the masqued robber, for Our Majesty's sake, as I told you this morning" Ciel politely reminded him. His usual annoyance whenever he evoked Her Majesty was still here, despite of all the changes...

Little Sebastian sighed.

"Very well. We shall go and see."

They walked through a wide park, arriving to a well-kept mansion. The owners were waiting at the front door; looking anxious. They were an old couple, and the man was supporting himself with a black cane.

Master and butler climbed the small stairs (Sebastian, still awkward with the one-eyed thing, had to grab Ciel's arm) and greeted the couple.

They were invited for a cup of tea while discussing the robbery.

The lazy light in the red and brown room combined with the warm smell of tea made Sebastian sleepy. He nodded slightly at the couple's words, but relayed on Ciel, who sat rather still, to give him the details later.

He felt weird at the idea of having someone to rely on.

Barely managing to hide a tired smile at his human-like thoughts, he stood up when the old couple did.

"I hope we gave you sufficient details", said the man with a worried expression.

"We think he might come back later if he isn't stopped by anytime soon" completed the old lady.

Sebastian nodded, and was grateful to Ciel for taking control of the situation.

"He will doubtlessly get arrested before after-tomorrow, so do not worry too much, and please rest tranquilly." he said with the hint of a smile.

The old couple nodded fervently, visibly pleased with Ciel's promise.

On the way back to the carriage, Sebastian felt Ciel's gaze on him.

"What is it M... Ciel?" Sebastian just hoped the butler didn't mind too much his hesitation. "You certainly are tired, are you not?" calmly said the butler. "What makes you say that?" Ciel almost smiled. "the way you nodded and smiled at your thoughts. And also your rested hands. You always put a hand to your chin when concentrated."

Damn. He'd have to remember that.

He didn't answer, both of them knowing who was right.

They spent the rest of the day doing some shopping and ate lunch at a restaurant (well, Sebastian did).

They got back home to see the gardens devastated by Finny, the kitchen burnt up by Bard and the china plates smashed by Meyrin. Even though Ciel looked seriously pissed, Sebastian was happy they were there. It made the mansion more lively. And it was fun to see a pissed off Ciel run around and make everything clear and shiny again.

He sat on an armchair with a heavy sigh. Dinner would be served soon probably.

He hoped Ciel's cooking wouldn't be better than his... He didn't know why he got competitive all of a sudden, and didn't have the energy nor the will to think about it.

He jumped out of his chair when suddenly awakened by Ciel's light touch to his shoulder.

"Wh-what is it?" he mumbled, slightly stuttering due to the surprise of his butler's intervention.

"Dinner's ready, Master." almost whispered the discreet butler, inviting by a gesture of the hand his master to follow. So did Sebastian.

There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, and Sebastian's newfound hunger didn't bother to hide itself, making his stomach growling furiously.

Ciel arrived with a large tray containing five dishes. He set them in front of his master with admirable skills and abnormal balance, with his ever-lasting smile.

"There you go, Master. I hope you are hungry", he said in an almost cheerful tone, pouring a glass of water.

Sebastian groaned and dug in. It was roasted beef accompanied by sliced vegetables that looked delicious.

And indeed the taste was sumptuous.

He stared unconsciously at his butler, who stood still behind his chair.

"Are you not hungry, Master?" said Ciel with a worried frown. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?" Sebastian shook his head in disbelief.

That guy had some serious skills.

"Ciel, I'm fine. Really." he said in an exasperated voice, feeling the demon smile widely. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, and then proceeded to go on eating.

When he finished, everything was cleaned up and he was accompanied upstairs.

"I have already prepared your bath. It should be at the right temperature by now." said his butler's purring voice behind him. Hearing those words, he suddenly stopped, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

As he did with his master, Ciel was going to bathe him.

_No. Way._


	3. Red to Blue

A/N: No one ever reads this, but I'll tell you anyway: I had great fun writing this chapter, and hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did. I went out of my limits to write this in exam season, dearest reader, please enjoy.

**I, Merely Your Butler**

Chapter Three: Red to Blue

Sebastian faced the bathtub with a deadly expression.

I he was to be bathed by Ciel, he knew the butler was going to suspect something due to his reddening face and stuttering.

But the bubbles appealed to him so much... A hot bath would be so comforting after a cold day like that. And having Ciel scrubbing his back couldn't be bad... If he was in his back, he didn't have to see his face or anything. Plus, he'd get suspicious if Sebastian told him off, wouldn't he?...

He grinned at his decision as Ciel undressed him (nope, he didn't realise yet).

His cheeks flushed intensely when he finally realised what was going on. Heat flared in his stomach and ears when Ciel lowered his hands to unbutton his pants.

'Think about something else...'

He shut his eyes closed tightly and tilted his head backwards a little, trying to think about the case they were on. If they had to find some masked guy... Could it be a demon? Something like that...?

"Master."

Sebastian shook his head, coming back to reality.

"What is it?" Ciel smiled and turned his head towards the bath. "You may want to step in before catching a cold, don't you?" Sebastian suddenly took conscience of his nudity and jumped in the bath. "S-sorry" he stuttered."I spaced out. I was thinking about the case." Yes, work. It was a good means to think about... well, not Ciel.

"Hm. Well, I got it handled already, so do not worry about it too much." Sebastian blinked a few times. 'Is the heat getting to my head or did he just say he got it handled?'

"You see, Master, I had the time to look around the scenery, and it seemed to me that something was glowing near the window, where a painting had been stolen. There was indeed a hair stuck between the window's doors ."

Sebastian nodded. "Well done, Ciel." the butler gave off a satisfied smile his master missed. "Shall I begin washing your back, Young Master?" Sebastian nodded again. "Please do..."

The butler started to delicately rub his Master's back with a soft sponge. Sebastian slowly relaxed, and even started to lean into the touch.

He closed his eyes as Ciel washed his hair. His expert fingers almost made him moan in pleasure, his back against the bathtub's wall.

How did his Master do to stay so stoic? Or maybe he wasn't as good as a butler as Ciel...

He shrugged the thought off, deciding to enjoy the present moment without spoiling it with unpleasant thoughts.

His hair was then rinsed and brushed, and finally the butler wrapped a towel around his head.

"You may tell me when you feel ready to leave, Master." said Ciel behind his back.

Sebastian could feel his reassuringly strong presence behind him and closed his eyes again, trying to feel his butler to the maximum extent. He even managed to feel his demonic aura, which meant his own powers were severely diminished, but not inexistent. His lips curled at the amount of controlled power the demon gave off, preventing any small fry demons to step into his territory. He lingered in the hot water, a pleased sigh escaping his lips when he came to feel more of the demon's powers.

Even though those powers resembled an incredible swirl of energy, Ciel managed to control them impeccably and neatly, and that amount of self-control made Sebastian want to throw him over the edge.

His destructive instincts were urging him to explore the limits of the butler's resistance and composure.

What he didn't expect, though, were human feelings to interfere.

Slowly, that lingering interest and admiration came to turn into lust.

He started to desire the demon more than he should, and, worried at how his body may react, he beckoned Ciel to come forth with a towel.

As so did the demon, he stepped out of the bath, his butler's frown at him going unnoticed.

xxx

Ciel frowned down to his master. He had just sensed a frail but consistent flare of demonic power perturb his mild and sweet aura. The flavour of his soul had been tainted by a demon's powers's sourness... That made it all even more exciting. What was his little master hiding now? And there was also something new to the boy. Something he may have not felt before. In that not so innocent soul, he had scented the taunting influence of greed and desire.

Taking his situation to a whole level, Ciel felt, after so much wait, the urge to consume that magnificent soul of his. Whatever happened, he could always count on his little master to surprise him in the most unexpected ways.

Sighing silently, he dried his Master's tiny and shivering frame, and dressed him carefully, the corners of his lips twitching upward each time he felt the burst of his Master's soul flare up under his touches.

"It is time for you to go to bed, Young Master." he said bowing slightly his head. "I guess so" answered said master, absent-mindedly.

He walked his master to his bedroom and arranged the sheets for him. He took off the eyepatch and put it into the usual cupboard before bowing to his master.

"I hope you have a good night, Master. I will be in my quarters if you need anything."

Sebastian barely grunted in response, making Ciel smirk in the dark. After using demonic powers, he should be exhausted.

Downstairs, he cleaned up everything until perfection and checked every single door and window, even though he knew a closed door wouldn't resist to what was coming that way.

So, as patient as ever, he stood straight next to the main door; ready to protect his Master's estate.

When the door finally blew up, he barely turned his head towards the annoyance who had just kicked in.

"Cieeeeeeel-chaaaaaan!" cooed Grell, spinning on his heels to take a good look at the demon. "There you aaare~"

xxx

Grell took in the demon's appearance once again.

God, there was no way for him not to fall for those ruby-red eyes. His eyelids were so damn dark, he looked like he was wearing make-up. His nose, so straight and perfect, and his porcelain skin made the reaper want to eat him while up.

But then came the demon's sinful lips, a vow to happiness, the key of the heavens, the door to everlasting bliss...! "Oh, silly, silly Ciel, why won't you accept my lo~ve? The more you push me away, the more I'll come after you, Ciel-chaaaaaan~!"

He watched the tall, svelte demon come his way, his expression emotionless.

"Grell. What is the reason of your presence in my Master's mansion?" Grell pouted. "Can't you enounce one single phrase without mentioning your freaking master? Makes me want to get him out of your head." the reaper stepped forward, their noses almost touching. Running a finger down the demon's chest, he trailed away. "how should I do it?..." his hand rested on a perfectly formed hip. "Maybe... a kiss?" his lips curled into an anticipating grin as their mouths came closer with each passing second.

xxx

Sebastian stirred in his bed, unable to sleep. Just at the moment when he was about to slip into slumber, a big crashing sound came from the hall downstairs, making his nervous and also doubtful about his butler's activities. After all, he didn't really know the man that well.

Sighing in annoyance at his own restlessness, he slipped out of bed and of his room barefoot.

What the heck on earth could be going on downstairs? The only sounds he could hear we're whispers and slow steps.

He raced down the stairs, only to take in the sight of a bluenette kissing his butler.

xxx

When their lips were millimetres apart, Ciel flung his fist across Grell's face without hesitation. As he dusted his coat from the man's dirtiness, he sensed a familiar soul in the stairs on his left.

He turned towards his master and smiled politely. "Master. I guess the crash of the door has disturbed you, and I apologise for the trouble. Now the matter has been taken care of, so please return to... ..." he suddenly dropped his smile.

"You are barefoot."

xxx

Sebastian almost laughed at the view.

When he finally understood that noisy reckless blue-haired man was Grell, he immediately understood how Ciel could feel. He knew his butler didn't let himself be kissed, and that he stopped the reaper from doing it at the very last moment, and so he would have done in that situation.

But now he was confronted with a dead-serious Ciel, and all desire for laughter had left his body in a second.

"I-I..." he stammered, unable to find his words. His butler's perfect brows furrowed, and he froze right where he stood.

The demon had disappeared in a fraction of a second, leaving him stunned, and when he gathered his spirits, he was in the demon's arms.

"What-" he begun. Ciel shook his head, looking troubled. "You cannot step barefoot onto the frozen floor, you would only end up getting yourself a nasty cold. Please be more considerate, Master." Sebastian stared at the butler's slightly stressed expression, gaping a little. He came back to his senses once gain when he was set onto his bed.

"Ciel?" he called softly. "Yes, Master?" Ciel stopped in his tracks. As he spoke, the image of Grell almost kissing his butler popped into his mind. "Please get rid of that reaper... Now." in the dark, Ciel smirked as he exited his Young Master's room.

"Yes, My Lord."


	4. One's Goal

A/N: There you go. I love you all so much, thanks for the reviews.

Many of you asked what's the deal with Grell being all blue. I think you are all thinking too much about that. I just thought I'd reverse his colour, as Ciel and Sebastian swapped places anything is possible you might say. And blue is the opposite of red, so there you have it. Or if you really want it to be symbolic, in dream language blue represents loyalty, which could be his undying love for butler Ciel...?

**I, merely your butler**

Chapter Four : One's Goal

Sebastian sat up straight in his bed and forced his foggy mind to stay focused.

The sun had just raised after a restless night, and he was slowly starting to understand what had happened the previous night.

Grell, instead of red, had chosen blue as his master colour, and was after Ciel, his butler, just as the red Grell had been after him before those curious events.

He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

Where was this leading him to?...

On that particular moment he felt very lonely.

Sighing, he lied back and bit his lower lip.

A moment later, when his mind went drifting again, the door opened and Ciel came in with the breakfast tray. "Master, it is time for you to get up. We must go and arrest the thief today if you recall." Sebastian slowly nodded as he sat up once again. He felt particularly down on that day, even though the fine tea's scent cheered him up a little.

He read the paper as his butler picked clothes for him.

When he was finally dressed, he followed Ciel down the stairs and into the carriage.

"I have already gathered the suspects, all that's left is to fetch the couple and the case will be resolved."

Sebastian furrowed his brows, chewing on his thumb's nail. "Maybe they have no idea what he looks like." Ciel smiled elegantly, making a weird feeling blossom in Sebastian's stomach, and shook his head slowly. "I will not allow this case to go unresolved. If it appears to be that way, then I shall get rid of them all."

The end of the sentence was a rough whisper which made Sebastian shiver. For such expressions to be displayed on his Master's features... It should be prohibited to look that good, and at that thought he almost blushed. There was something to this whole situation which made him happy their roles were reversed.

Maybe it was the fact that he had someone to rely on instead of doing all the work by himself.

As he trailed off in his thoughts, he didn't realise his gaze was firmly fixed upon his butler, seeming to eagerly drink his features.

Said butler didn't say a word, worked up by the case, probably.

Sebastian's reverie cut off when the carriage stopped its bouncing. "We have arrived, Master. Shall I go or do you want to get off as well?" Sebastian shook his head, feeling like pondering his thoughts some more. "I'll wait for you."

xxx

Ciel bowed slightly, respecting his master's decision.

He went through the forest-like garden once again, and knocked on the massive wooden door when arrived.

The response was slow to come, but at least it did.

The old man stood in the frame of the door, visibly happy to see him.

"There you are, Mr. Butler!" he cheerfully exclaimed.

Ciel bowed with respect.

"Mrs. and Mr. Halton, I came to fetch you. My master is waiting for you in the carriage." he said solemnly, a little eager to return to his master. He hated leaving the fragile boy defenceless.

"Yes, indeed! I am going to tell my wife to hurry." Ciel nodded despite his annoyance and waited for them to come back.

xxx

Sebastian looked out the foggy window. It had started to rain, and his butler still hadn't come back. He wasn't the patient type, and Ciel taking his sweet time didn't really help.

He sighed and opened the carriage's door.

What he didn't expect was that wet cloth to be violently put to his nose. As he gasped, the chloroform took effect and slowly blurred his sight.

xxx

The butler's polite smile faded slightly.

"Well, that is quite inconvenient." he muttered under his breath.

He had just felt his Master's soothing presence being taken away, and without him around the demon knew he couldn't hold back his barbaric nature.

"If you may excuse me, I am encountered with a small inconvenience. Please ask the driver to lead you to the meeting, my master and I will be right with you."

And without leaving the couple the time to answer, he left sprinting towards where his Master's energy was.

He felt his blood heat in his veins, his teeth and his senses sharpen.

No one was going to hurt his master.

xxx

Sebastian opened his eyes to a white ceiling and an earthshaking headache.

He instantly knew he had been drugged because of his unmoving limbs.

Managing however to turn his head to the side, he could see the kidnapper, a large man with blond hair.

His face was covered in piercings and tattoos, which made it difficult for Sebastian and his foggy mind to focus on it.

He decided to give up and his mind started to trail away once again, this time full of blurry and uncomfortable thoughts.

xxx

So that was the place where his master was held. He frowned in disgust at the awful little house, with a neglected garden an moss-covered brick walls. This looked filthy. He had to get his master out of that rat hole before the rendezvous with the police was over.

He cast a look at his silver pocket watch. He had precisely eleven minutes to get his master out of the enemy's den.

He entered the main hall (if you could really call that cramped place a hall) and looked around, sensing, well, nothing.

He frowned at the lack of presence in the house.

And jolted at the light touch on his right shoulder.

Spinning on his heels to face the newly arrived, he flung his arm on him with the force of his rotation while adjusting his gaze on the form.

It was apparently a voluptuous woman, her silky purple hair waving around her gracefully and her plain amber eyes fixed upon him. Her skin was slightly tanned and she wasn't all that tall compared to him, but at the first glance he knew she was, just like him, a demon. Therefore, it would mean that she was the one who hid all the presences in the building, and that he was in _her territory, _granting her a huge advantage.

"I thought you wouldn't be long" she said, her voice dripping with overdone sweetness as she let go of his arm she had easily caught.

"And to what do I owe this fancy occasion?" he replied, with venomous politeness.

"My Master and I found that you were quite opulent. We could always relieve you of some of your funds, just so you know."

Ciel readied himself to attack.  
"I think we'll manage just fine without your help. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to which my Master and I must attend."

The demoness grinned and took her claws out.

"It'd be a shame if my master had to be disappointed in me. I cannot allow that to happen."  
Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance as he was starting to get tired of her constant blabbering.

Spinning on his heel, he used gravity to project himself against her, taking her by surprise, and grabbing a strong hold of her hair.

"Now listen, Ma'am. If you don't take me to my Master now, I can assure you, you will suffer."

He felt her shiver at his whispering. His tone was low and rigid, cold like marble.

She gulped.  
"He is in the third room of the second floor." then she spat "my Master will put an end to you, dreadful..."

He didn't leave her the time to finish as he mercilessly broke her neck and rushed to the second floor.

xxx

Sebastian opened his eyes once again, his back against the wall as his senses slowly came back to him. This time, he could feel and move his tied limbs a little, even though it still felt a little numb. Slowly, as his hearing cleared up, he started to hear two men's voices. It took a little to understand one of them was Ciel, and the other one the blond kidnapper. He tried to focus on the two shapes standing a little farther, but it was not long before one of them fell to the floor with a groan.

He felt himself being lifted from the floor and carried in someone's arms.

The sweet scent gave his butler away unmistakably.

xxx

Ciel carried his Master as he ran through the thick forest. He watched out for the branches in his way, not wanting his dearest Master to get a single scratch on him.

Now to this meeting they had to attend to.

"My only goal is to keep you safe, as long as I live on."

xxx

I almost gave up on the story, but your reviews kept coming and willed me to go on writing despite how ill I've been lately and my upcoming exam (which is in fact tomorrow).  
So I really wish to thank you all for keeping the reviews coming. It really makes me want to go on. I am sorry if you notice any unfortunate mistakes, I am not what I was a month ago but will hopefully get better soon.


End file.
